EC: Why Zelda and Shiek Were One
by Onyx Medallion
Summary: -OLD-How Zelda became 'Shiek'. Crapy title...I know...Thanks to future-girl948 for the insperation. If you would like this to ba an actual story, let me know! Another part of the Exam Chronicles.


A/n- Thanks to future-girl948, for this inspiration…she said in a review: "I believe Shiek was a dead Shiekah whose soul wanders and whom Zelda possessed for her own purposes."

You realize I wrote this all in one day? Heck yeah! I love this thing…Maybe after I write "Empty Shards" (a sequel to Darkness reborn) I could do an actual STORY on this, and not just a one-shot…enjoi!

* * *

"I…will not…let you…do this…" gasped a weary, bleeding Shiekah, aiming more deadly blades at the evil shadow in front of him. The harsh desert winds stung his eyes, and his scarf did well to keep his hair from blowing in the winds and the sand out of his mouth and nose.

With an evil laughter ringing in the air, the evil shadow sent the Shiekah flying into the air with a blast. The Shiekah writhed in agony.

"How amusing you are Shiekan! Did you really think YOU could stop me? How rude you are…trying to stop me after I've done so much work…tsk tsk. Too bad you won't live long enough to see the Royal family's blood be spilled." Growled the evil man, sending another blast at the dying Shiekah. The blast only sent the shiekah further into the deset, landing hard on his stomach.

Struggling to get up, the Shiekah cried desperately into the endless desert.

"IRA! Why…must I fail? This Dioah spore…will destroy all…you sacrificed yourself for…please…let me live enough to…stop him…"

An evillaugh chilled the Shiekah all the way to his soul. The evil King came into view.

"You cry to Ira in your last moments…how sad." He said before hoisting the fading Shiekah into the air by his neck, "Don't worry though. You'll be sitting by her side within moments."

Gasping for precious air, the Shiekah lifted his nearly lifeless arms and made an upside-down triangle with his fingers…the symbol of Ira.

"Ira's…grace…" was all he could muster before a chilling white light engulfed the two fighters. Only seconds later, did the light vanish. The Shiekah…was dead. Gannondorf tossed the body across the desert, not caring where it landed.

"Still rely on a lost Goddess…how sad your race must be. No wonder there are so few…how disgraceful." He growled before calling his horse. As he raced toward Hyrule Castle, a voice echoed in the dessert…

"I am Shiek…and I will stop you…even in death…"

Only 2 days ago did Gannondorf take the Triforce…only 2 days ago, she sent Link into a death-like sleep…

"What have I done?"

Zelda stood in the middle of a small altar. A statue of Ira, the goddess of Equality, stood before her. Zelda knew well of Ira, and needed her help more than ever.

"Ira…I need to correct my mistakes…please…I have done many a wrong…the land of your mothers is now under an evil thumb…I ask for a way to fix all of this…" said Zelda sitting in front of the statue.

A quiet, yet masculine voice answered her in the darkness of the room.

"If destroying Gannondorf is part of your plan…I will help."

Zelda jumped into a standing position and looked around for the owner of that voice, andshe found it. Standing next to the statue was a transparent man. A male Shiekah. The only thing not transparent about him were his piercing red eyes.

"Who…who are you?" she demanded. The Shiekah laughed.

"I am what's left of Shiek. I died trying to stop Gannondorf only three days ago. Ira decided to give me another chance at stopping him…and…here I am I suppose." He said, his voice having a slight echo.

"How can you help? You're just a ghost." She said with distaste. The room turned a shade or red, as did Shiek.

"JUST A GHOST?! I came here too see if I had a way to have my revenge…but I see now that you are an incompetent little girl who can't fix her own mistakes…I've wasted my time here." Exploded Shiek fading out of the room, but Zelda had an ace up her sleeve. Namely, the Triforce of Wisdom…

"You're not going anywhere Shiek…I could use you." She said with a chilling laugh as she waved her hands and a crystal formed aound the Shiekan soul, trapping him, "A very good use…your skills, your personality…you…"

With that chilling sentence, Zelda combined poor Shiek and herself to become one.

Over the next 7 years, Zelda toiled endlessly to perfect Shiek's abilities…while in fact, it was Shiek who held the real power. It was Shiek that allowed her to do this…all he wanted was to destroy Gannon after all…

But when Gannon was finally sealed away, Shiek was finally allowed to go to the heavens, but not without a parting gift that is. Shiek gave Link a place to truly call home and live in peace, something Zelda took away from him in the first place…and made Zelda's life a complete hell.

Hee hee hee…

* * *

One could tell that I never really liked Zelda…ANYWAY…for those who don't know the whole 'Dioah' thing (which is everyone), he is the God of Choas and destruction…and he made the gerudos (is that spelled right?). Ira, the Goddess of Equality, was created by the three goddesses and created the Shiekans and the Hylians (thought the hylians forgot about her) The two ended up destroying each other…yeah…long story, but that's the gist of it.

I have to go now…I'm still Maybe it's because I have to visit reletives...or maybe it's the teperature yo-yo bounce we've had for about a week...who knows?


End file.
